Topp Dogg - Girl Like You (Kidoh Solo)
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '너 같은 여자 (Girl Like You)right|200px *'Artista:' Topp Dogg (Kidoh Solo) *'Mini Álbum: '''Dogg's Out *'Pista:' 3 *'Género: Balada *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 24-Octubre-2013 *'Agencia: 'Stardom Entertainment 'Romanización' neo gateun yeojaga isseulkka neoui binjarireul da chaewojul gwayeon mannal suna isseulkka nan neoman joha joha Oh girl ajikggajido nan neol saenggakhagoman isseo modeungeol jigeumeseoya nan huhoehago isseo the days gone harudo ppajimeobsi chajaoneun naege gajang himdeun sigan night seems everybody’s having a good night naman ppaego eoddeon ideuregen ddo sinna right gajang duryeowo jigeum nae bangcheoreom hangsang eojireowo ddeonagan neocheoreom jeongniga doejil anhgo banbokdoeneun i siganmajeo ddo neo saenggakdeullo ontong gadeuk chaitgetji amado not a perfect girl but one and only got nothing but ye you the only geu nugudo gonggam haji mothae yeopjaril jikyeojudeon chingu nom majeo wiro doeji mothae i bami neomu gongheohae nae mame black ‘out’ ontong heoyae haeneun ddeul saenggakdo eobtgo yo so lazy ireohge ddo bami ga going crazy neo gateun yeojaga isseulkka neoui binjarireul da chaewojul gwayeon mannal suna isseulkka nan neoman joha joha neo gateun yeojaga isseulkka neoui binjarireul da chaewojul gwayeon mannal suna isseulkka nan neoman joha joha Ain’t no girl like you neo gateun yeojaneun eodiedo eobseo Ain’t no girl like you you you you yojeumeun gilgeoril georeo danyeodo neo dalmeun yeoja jocha chajabogi eoryeowo jeongmal hanado himdeulji anheul geo gatatdeon nande yojeum juwieseo mureobwa museun il isseo? hana dul not a perfect girl but one and only got nothing but ye you the only haru onjongil ddo neo saenggakdeullo gadeuk chaitneun meori sok biwonaeji mothae i bami neomu gongheohae nae mame black ‘out’ ontong heoyae haeneun ddeul saenggakdo eobtgo yo so lazy ireohge ddo bami ga going crazy neo gateun yeojaga isseulkka neoui binjarireul da chaewojul gwayeon mannal suna isseulkka nan neoman joha joha neo gateun yeojaga isseulkka neoui binjarireul da chaewojul gwayeon mannal suna isseulkka nan neoman joha joha Ain’t no girl like you neo gateun yeojaneun eodiedo eobseo Ain’t no girl like you you you you 'Español' ¿Existe otra chica que se parezca a ti? ¿Sere capaz de encontrar a alguien? ¿Qué ocupe tu lugar? Porque a mi solo me gustas tu Oh cariño, hasta este momento solo he pensado en ti Después de todo lo que ha pasado, solo estoy arrepintiendome El dia ha terminado, y así han sido los ultimos dias El momento más dificil es cuando llega la noche Al parecer todos están pasando una agradable noche, excepto yo Algunos chicos están divirtiendose, ¿los notas? Tengo miedo, en mi habitacion desperdicio mi tiempo Al igual que tu que me abandonaste Nada está bien y todo sólo se repite a diario Aún sigo lleno de recuerdos que te pertenecen Nena, no eres perfecta, pero si única No tengo nada más pero, si, eres lo que necesito Nadie puede acercarse a mi, al punto en que... Ni siquiera mis amigos pueden consolarme La noche se siente tan vacia Mi corazón ha perdido el conocimiento Ni siquiera el sol hace amanecer, esto es tan abrumador Esta noche está pasando cómo las anteriores, estoy enloqueciendo ¿Existe otra chica que se parezca a ti? ¿Sere capaz de encontrar a alguien? ¿Qué ocupe tu lugar? Porque a mi solo me gustas tú ¿Existe otra chica que se parezca a ti? ¿Sere capaz de encontrar a alguien? ¿Qué ocupe tu lugar? Porque a mi solo me gustas tú No hay otra chica cómo tú No existe en ningún lugar una chica cómo tú No existe otra chica que se te parezca, a ti, a ti, a ti Estos días me los he pasado caminando Pero es tan dificil encontrar a una chica que sea igual a ti Creí que no sería nada difícil pero Las personas me preguntan Si algo malo me sucede Nena, no eres perfecta, pero si única No tengo nada más pero, sí, eres lo que necesito Durante todo el día mi cabeza sólo está llena De recuerdos de ti Me es imposible vacíarla La noche se siente tan vacía, Mi corazón ha perdido el conocimiento Ni siquiera el sol hace amanecer, esto es tan abrumador Esta noche está pasando cómo las anteriores, estoy enloqueciendo ¿Existe otra chica que se parezca a ti? ¿Sere capaz de encontrar a alguien? ¿Qué ocupe tu lugar? Porque a mi solo me gustas tú ¿Existe otra chica que se parezca a ti? ¿Sere capaz de encontrar a alguien? ¿Qué ocupe tu lugar? Porque a mi solo me gustas tú No hay otra chica cómo tú No existe en ningún lugar una chica cómo tú No existe otra chica que se te parezca, a ti, a ti, a ti 'Hangul' 너 같은 여자가 있을까 너의 빈자리를 다 채워줄 과연 만날 수나 있을까 난 너만 좋아 좋아 Oh girl 아직까지도 난 널 생각하고만 있어 모든걸 지금에서야 난 후회하고 있어 the days gone 하루도 빠짐없이 찾아오는 내게 가장 힘든 시간 night seems everybody’s having a good night 나만 빼고 어떤 이들에겐 또 신나 right 가장 두려워 지금 내 방처럼 항상 어지러워 떠나간 너처럼 정리가 되질 않고 반복되는 이 시간마저 또 너 생각들로 온통 가득 차있겠지 아마도 not a perfect girl but one and only got nothing but ye you the only 그 누구도 공감 하지 못해 옆자릴 지켜주던 친구 놈 마저 위로 되지 못해 이 밤이 너무 공허해 내 맘에 black ‘out’ 온통 허얘 해는 뜰 생각도 없고 yo so lazy 이렇게 또 밤이 가 going crazy 너 같은 여자가 있을까 너의 빈자리를 다 채워줄 과연 만날 수나 있을까 난 너만 좋아 좋아 너 같은 여자가 있을까 너의 빈자리를 다 채워줄 과연 만날 수나 있을까 난 너만 좋아 좋아 Ain’t no girl like you 너 같은 여자는 어디에도 없어 Ain’t no girl like you you you you 요즘은 길거릴 걸어 다녀도 너 닮은 여자 조차 찾아보기 어려워 정말 하나도 힘들지 않을 거 같았던 난데 요즘 주위에서 물어봐 무슨 일 있어? 하나 둘 not a perfect girl but one and only got nothing but ye you the only 하루 온종일 또 너 생각들로 가득 차있는 머리 속 비워내지 못해 이 밤이 너무 공허해 내 맘에 black ‘out’ 온통 허얘 해는 뜰 생각도 없고 yo so lazy 이렇게 또 밤이 가 going crazy 너 같은 여자가 있을까 너의 빈자리를 다 채워줄 과연 만날 수나 있을까 난 너만 좋아 좋아 너 같은 여자가 있을까 너의 빈자리를 다 채워줄 과연 만날 수나 있을까 난 너만 좋아 좋아 Ain’t no girl like you 너 같은 여자는 어디에도 없어 Ain’t no girl like you you you you 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop